Morning Star
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern,or The Morning Star as she is more commonly known as at her job,is an over trained assassin and works for an undercover company but in her more normal life she is a student.Whilst in school she meets Jace Herondale, who just won't quit until he finds her secrets out but as he soon learns,some secrets are a lot more dangerous than anyone can even dream of.
1. First Meetings

**Full Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern, or The Morning Star as she is more commonly known as at her job, is an over trained assassin. She works for an undercover company but in her more normal life she is a student. Whilst on the hunt for more hidden demons she meets Jace Herondale who just won't quit until he finds her secrets out but as he soon learns, some secrets are a lot more dangerous than others. And even more dangerous than the secrets is falling in love with the girl who holds them.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters from the Mortal Instruments; I only own the story plot and any OC's I may make.**

**AN: Hello, I was inspired to write this after writing one of my stories you may have read called Rogue and I decided to change it a little and see how it goes. If you have any questions at the end of this chapter or story that I haven't answered and I feel like I should tell you then please feel free to ask and I will try to answer you. Now I shall let you read on and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Clary's point of view**

_-Dream starts-_

_Glowing eyes came towards me a predatory gleam in the black pits._

_I backed away quickly trying to sneak away from their gaze but failing as the eyes followed me everywhere._

_My back soon hit a wall leaving me no choice but to either stand still or move towards him._

_I tried to move as I could now make out the figure of him but my whole body refused to respond to my request to get away._

_He soon came into sight fully, his white hair almost glittering like a halo in this darkness but I knew that there was no halo on his head._

_As he moved towards me his voice drawled "Now Clarissa that was rude leaving me in my bed all by myself without even saying something."_

_I was almost praying that the wall would let me sink straight through it now he was getting closer._

_He smirked at me and stopped directly in front of me and whispered into my ear "Don't be scared Clarissa, you love me don't you?"_

_I pushed my body as flat as I could against the wall as I replied "I love you as a brother not in the same way you do."_

_He pushed against me and said "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed."_

_I almost screamed as he pressed against me even more and I said "Please, let me go."_

_Now he smiled as he whispered back "Never will I let you go Clarissa."_

_This time I did scream and something in me pulled and everything faded away again._

_-Dream ends-_

I shot straight up like a bolt and looked around the room frantically, drenched in cold sweat.

The room was still dark and only a few streams of the early morning sunlight came in through the rubbish curtains.

I started taking deep breaths trying to regain control of my breathing again as I reminded myself that he wasn't here, no I was still in the fairly large apartment I shared with my mum when she was actually here.

Once my breathing was under control again I looked at the small clock which read 05:30.

I nodded to myself before I untangled my body from my twisted sheets which took a fairly long time and rolled out of the bed.

My legs shook slightly as I stood up and stumbled towards my bathroom thankful that I had a shower instead of a bath this time.

As I clicked my fingers my bathroom lit up brightly and I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the new brightness.

Soon the world became clearer and I could see properly again.

The first thing that caught my eye was my reflection looking twice as bad as I normally did.

My elbow length fiery red hair was almost twice as curly and messy as it normally was; my emerald green eyes still had a scared look to them adding onto the hazy tiredness look. My skin seemed, if possible, even more pale than it normally was which also meant my freckles showed up even worse than normal as well.

I sighed miserably and said to myself "Well not the worst looking I've seen myself."

The sad thing is that the statement was a lot truer than even I'd like to admit.

Being an assassin and not mentioning a demon one at that I have had all sorts of horrible injuries and I have gruesome scars now to remind me of them.

But even then it wasn't the worst compared to what I looked like after my father and him were through with me on some nights. Him being my brother Jonathan, he is a major creep as you might have figured out from the dream but he's not the worst. No my father, Valentine Morgenstern, he was definitely worse than Jonathan.

Oh I'm being rather rude here aren't I? Let me say a few things about myself.

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern though when I'm undercover it's Clary Fray or Clarissa Fairchild. I am an assassin, a well over trained assassin who kills evil demons along with a few humans (though again if I'm undercover then I'm normally a student or a café waitress or something along those lines) for a company called Shadowhunters and Downworlders. I'm sixteen years old and I live in a pretty large apartment in the middle of New York City with my mum, Jocelyn Fairchild. My mum is also an assassin which is why she's often away but I don't mind as much as her friends around New York often look in on me and I'm often on a mission myself so it's not the worst though I like it when my mum is home because that means I get some what decent meals compared to my cooking or a take-away as well as spending time with my real family.

My family includes my mum, my dad and my brother, two of them are abusive creeps and the other one is what most call awesome. And then there's Luke who is like an uncle to me and I often call him Uncle Luke although every time I do I get a reminder that he's not really my uncle, just a friend of my mother. I also have two best friends called Magnus Bane, and Simon Lewis.

Magnus has black, spikey hair that normally has glitter in it, gold cat like eyes and tanned Asian skin.

Simon has brown hair, slightly tanned but still pale skin, and brown eyes along with his big nerdy glasses.

We're a team at Shadowhunters and Downworlders, I am the assassin and spy so I have to do the dirty work basically, Simon is the computer genius who does all the research and gets us the missions, and lastly Magnus is the one who makes sure we all look okay and also our transporter as he is the only one legal to drive and well he loves to drive: very fast.

None of us attend the same high school to keep away any suspicion and none of us have any friends really.

That should be enough for now so onwards we go.

Now I had taken a shower I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a Green Day shirt, and my typical leather boots and jacket.

My hair was soon pulled back in a simple ponytail and after eight cups of coffee and breakfast it was time for school to start which when I arrived in my class I slipped into my seat next to a girl who was the closest thing to a friend called Maia and her boyfriend Jordan who did his usual greeting of a quick flash of a smile before it disappeared again and he asked "Finish The Maze Runner yet?"

I raised my eyebrows and said "I started it at eleven last night, so no I didn't finish it."

Jordan gave me an eye roll telling me that he wasn't impressed.

Now three new people walked into the room and the teacher cleared his throat and called "Okay class. We have three new students today."

Another thing I should mention as me, Magnus and Simon work as a team we all have one gold ring each in different shapes but it connects me with all of them so we only have to think of each other and we can talk to each other only using our minds. It's quite fun but also annoying at times.

I told my secret friends "Ah newbies here."

Magnus' voice rung back "Send us a pic Sweetheart."

I snapped in a reply "Never call me Sweetheart. Just don't okay?"

Magnus was obviously winking as he replied "Okay."

I rolled my eyes and told both of them to shut up for a minute whilst I studied the three people.

One was a dark haired boy with bottle ink blue eyes and pale skin, he was obviously some sort of popular person but he also seemed fairly shy so maybe not very popular but more popular than most other people.

The second was a girl who looked almost identical to the boy except she had charcoal eyes instead of blue ones. She again seemed popular but not one of the really slutty girls such as Kaelie and Aline.

The last person was probably the worst popular one. You could just tell from nearly every feature from his messy golden hair, to his cheeky lopsided grin, to his golden skin and eyes. Now he was definitely the jock and player, and it looks like that every girl but me and the dark haired girl at the front was drooling over him already.

I shifted and thought "Complete populars apparently. Oh man Blondie's going to be sitting next to me. Please say we're getting a mission soon."

Magnus' smirk was obviously there even if I couldn't see his face as he said "The dark haired ones hot."

The blonde boy sat down just as I choked on air trying to gain my innocent mind again from what Magnus just planted in my brain and failing epically and muttering under my breath "Damn."

The blonde boy stared at me and asked "Are you really that upset that I am so attractive Red?"

I looked at him and asked "You think you're attractive?"

In reply he snorted and said in a duh tone "Well yes, I do look in the mirror every day."

I rolled my eyes and said "Typical."

Blondie asked me "What?"

I looked at him and said "I have to sit next to a self-loving and annoying idiot."

Blondie acted offended and said "Ouch, wait what's your name?"

Again I rolled my eyes and answered "Clary Fray."

Blondie smirked and replied "Jace Herondale."

He held a hand out to me which I stared at for a second before shaking it quickly and yanking my hand back again.

Jace then asked "So do you have a boyfriend Clary Fray?"

I looked at him and said "Nope. My mum is strict about that."

Okay the first part was the complete truth; it would end up being like some kind of bad spy movie film or something but the second part was mostly a lie considering my mother got married at nineteen, though she can be very protective over me.

That earned me a smirk as he said "Maybe I can convince her differently, I'm good with women."

I gave him an unimpressed look before saying "Not many can convince one Fray, let alone two."

Jace just leant forwards and winked whilst saying "Well I do love challenges."

That earned him an eye roll before I turned back to Maia and mouthed "Help me."

Magnus obviously heard and said in my head "It seems like you're in luck Fray, boss man just texted me that we have a mission. Look at your phone."

I rolled my eyes again before digging into my pocket for my phone and glancing at the new message which read typically in code

"Morning Star,

We need you in, meet at the coffee shop at lunch. Be on time.

Director."

I sighed slightly annoyed before texting back "Seriously you want me in today?"

The reply was automatic "Yes Miss Morgenstern, at lunch. I can't make it but Agent Lewis will have the information."

As I glared at my phone, Jace commented "That's not in English."

I barely looked at him as I said "I am well aware that I am not writing in English."

Jace watched me carefully as I told the Director that I'll be there before sliding my phone back into my pocket.

**A few hours later**

I stormed out of History, probably in one of the worst moods I'd been in for a while.

Who in heaven and hell knew that one boy can be so god damn annoying?

Okay normally I could just about stand people but Jace Herondale is incredibly not like most people.

He's annoying, rude, arrogant, acts like a complete dick head; he is very consistent and likes to invade personal space and privacy.

And even better? I sit next to him in every god damn lesson so far.

Magnus and Simon found that absolutely hilarious when I angrily mentioned it during the middle of my second lesson which I warned them that that had earned them a slap around the head which will happen later.

The only good thing now was that it was finally lunch which meant I could go and get coffee and a mission.

As I walked out of the building I heard a call of "Hey Red!"

Stupidly I turned around and my body collided with Jace's as I tried to back away from him again which failed as he had to pull me closer to him as I almost fell into a crowd of people.

Yeah I sometimes seriously do wonder how I managed to earn the name of the youngest and best agent in the world.

Jace said with a signature smirk "You know you could get my attention without making me catch you right?"

I yanked myself out of his tight grip and said "I would think that you wanted mine as you've been constantly annoying me for four hours. Now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere in ten minutes and the place is fifteen minutes away which means I'm going to have to run so if you excuse me and I'll maybe get there on time."

I didn't wait for his reaction as I turned on my heel and began to run as fast as I could.

Soon I was at the coffee shop, panting for more oxygen so by the time I walked in and located my two friends I started to glare at them and I smacked the two of them around the back of the head and said between breaths "That was… for laughing… earlier."

Magnus laughed before he said "Oh look at the blonde guy who's just walked in."

I glanced over at the doorway and the first word that appeared in my mind was "Fuck." Soon followed by "Why me?"

I slid down in my seat and hissed "Mags that's the annoying dude from school."

Magnus apparently wasn't listening to me as he said "Oh the black one's hotter though."

Simon added on "The girl's pretty too."

I hissed at the two of them "No don't you two even dare think about flirting, we have the mission remember?"

Magnus handed me a jacket and some sunglasses and I said "Thanks now wait whilst I change."

Luckily, being the master of disguise I am, I managed to change quickly and change my hairstyle so even if Jace did look over to me, he hopefully wouldn't recognise me.

Simon also gave me a random pair of normal glass for me to wear to go on top which I smiled at him quickly for before saying "Anyway, we had to go through the files right?"

A file was soon in my hands and I was flicking through the pages quickly, only skimming the text long enough for me to register it.

My next target was an Eidolon demon, currently known by the name of James Roth and he has dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a caramel tan to his skin. He's about 6'1 and has a lot of muscles.

His crime was going to clubs, picking up girls or prostitutes or whatever he could get his hands on, and murdering them brutally. First he had sex or possibly raped them, and then he cut their stomachs open causing them to be in a lot of pain likely before finally slitting their throats and drinking some of their blood.

The sight of some of the murder scenes and victims made my anger rise slightly but then I remembered that it's going to be my job to kill this bastard and protect more people from the horror of going through this which settled my anger a little.

Magnus and Simon both seemed as disgusted with him as I did, and judging by how Simon's hands were gripping the file so tightly his hands were going paler by the second, he was just as angry as I was.

After a few more seconds in silence I said "So we meet at my house after school?"

Both of my colleagues nodded and Magnus said "Simon, if you could start tracing him a little beforehand then maybe we can get this son of a bitch a little sooner."

Simon nodded and said "Happily."

He then glanced at his watch and said "You better run Fray; you have seven minutes to get back to school."

I nodded and stood up quickly before striping the jacket off and handing the glasses back to Simon and muttering "See you in hell. Or heaven if we're lucky."

Magnus smirked and said "Nah sweetheart, heaven won't take you and hell threw you back out."

I winked at Magnus as I fake whined "Only because they were afraid I'd take over."

Both Magnus and Simon laughed at that and Magnus called to my retreating figure "Catch you later Morgenstern!"

I waved my hand and called back "No you won't."

As the door shut behind me I realised that I had less than five minutes to get to my homeroom and I swore loudly before sprinting back towards the school.

Luckily for me the teacher was late and only arrived when my breathing was near enough back to normal again.

Jace stared at me whilst I drank about half of my water and he asked "Running again Fray?"

I glared at him and asked "What business is it of yours if I've been running Herondale?"

"Answering a question with a question, nice effect on the mysterious side of you."

I raised my eyebrows at him but he didn't seem to notice as he carried on talking "I saw you in the coffee shop at lunch, what were you talking about with those two boys then Red?"

My first thought was me swearing mentally at the fact he recognised me but instead of showing him that I simply smirked at him and said "Wouldn't you like to know Goldilocks."

"Oh come on Red, you can trust me."

I almost laughed at that and I told him "I don't even trust myself Goldilocks, and you can't keep a secret for the life of you."

Jace then asked "One hint?"

I rolled my eyes slightly and said "Fine."

Jace did a small smile as he leaned forwards and gestured for me to continue.

I tilted my head slightly as I thought before I told him quietly "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

A small smile curved my lips as Jace complained "That's ridiculous, that shouldn't count as a hint; you have to be joking about that being the hint."

I shook my head as I said "No it's completely serious. If I even began to explain what it was you would not believe me."

Jace leant forwards again and whispered "Try me."

I rolled my eyes and told him "And besides its super top secret stuff, nothing you could get your simple mind around Barbie Boy."

Jace scowled at me though I ignored it and soon the bell rang and I stood up and walked out of the class room before Jace could even suggest anything else.

Simon then sent through "I've found the demon's address. I'll tell you guys tonight."

I sent back "Okay and we better make this one quick, or he could be a pain in the ass to kill."

Magnus agreed "Looks complicated, are you sure you don't want back up when you go after him."

I paused for a moment before telling him "No, I'll be fine, he can attempt to kill me but I have something to fight for."

Simon asked sounding confused as I walked into my next classroom "Which is?"

I told him perhaps slightly more confident than I really was "My mum and you two."

Simon and Magnus' laughs rang through my head and almost comforted me during the next two hours of completely boring lessons.

**AN: Okay that's it for today, I hope you guys like it and well if it's not too much trouble then please review and well I'll hopefully update again soon.**


	2. Two Types of Evenings

**AN: Hello again guys, thanks for any reviews, favourites and followers I've received for this story, it really means a lot. And I am extremely sorry for how long it is taking me to update at the moment, I've been so busy with school and exams I've had very little time to myself and even less to write. Anyway this chapter has some multi point of view and some of them may be at the same time as the one above so just watch out for those and well I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Jace's point of view**

As soon as the bell rung for the end of the last lesson, Clary was already up and halfway to the door by the time I'd even registered that the bell had gone.

I cursed mentally as I grabbed my bag and then rushed off after her.

There was something about the small red haired girl which didn't seem to make sense.

She was a mystery, I realised, a mystery waiting to be unwrapped but is just unwilling to do so.

Somehow I managed to catch up with her and I said with a smirk "Well you vanished from class quickly today Miss Fray."

Clary jumped at the sound of my voice, again almost tripping over her feet, but this time she caught herself before replying stiffly "I have something I have to do tonight."

I raised my eyebrows at her and asked "And what would that be? Or is it a matter of whom?"

Clary shot me an unreadable look as she said "That is completely disgusting Herondale. And it has to do with my top secret business."

I almost groaned in annoyance at her words.

That stupid secret had been bothering me ever since I followed her into the coffee shop at lunch where she had sat down with two other people and then they had all read some sort of file before Clary had shot up and rushed to leave again for school, briefly calling to her two friends on the way out.

But no matter how hard I'd tried to get the answers out of her, she didn't even budge in the slightest except telling me that I wouldn't believe her if she told me, which had only set new questions off in my head.

Luckily I didn't seem to groan out loud and I asked with one of my award winning smiles, as Izzy calls them, "So still top secret stuff you can't tell me then?"

Clary smirked and told me "Sorry but it doesn't quite change within two minutes I'm afraid."

"Hey! Herondale! Wait up!" A call from behind us caused both of us to turn around for a moment before I realised that it was Sebastian Verlac, captain of the football team.

Sebastian came over and placed a hand on my shoulder as he asked "So are you going to try out for the football team?"

I shrugged lightly, paying more attention to Clary who now mouthed at me 'Have fun' and then slipped through the crowds of other people walking around.

I almost cursed out loud as I saw her jog over to a shiny new black car and she bent down to talk to the hidden person inside before her face lit up brightly in a true smile for a moment before she looked up and saw a man standing there.

The man held his arms out to her and Clary surprisingly ran straight into them as she hugged him tightly.

Sebastian unfortunately seemed to notice that I wasn't paying him much attention, and when he spotted Clary he smirked and asked "Does someone have a crush on Miss Clary Fray?"

I rolled my eyes and told him "No, I was just wondering about her."

Sebastian laughed for a moment before he said "Well no one really knows anything about her except her mother is an artist and is mostly away from here, the man over there is like her second father partially because he wants to fuck her mother, and that she has a hell of a lot of secrets."

I frowned slightly at the man with Clary, he had short mousey brown hair, watery blue eyes, creamy pale skin and a pair of nerdy looking glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Clary suddenly whirled around and saw me and Verlac before she turned back to the man and then they both climbed into the backseats of the car and soon the car sped off out of the school gates.

After the car had vanished from sight Verlac carried on talking about the football team and it was at least fifteen minutes before I excused myself and darted towards Alec and Izzy who both smiled at me and Izzy asked "How was the first day for you then?"

I shrugged and said "Alright, what about you two?"

Alec shrugged back at me and said "Alright."

Izzy however began to ramble on about some cute boys and whatever else she normally spoke about.

My mind however was distracted by something. Well someone.

And that person's name is Clary Fray.

**Clary's point of view**

After Verlac had started talking to Jace, I saw my chance of escaping, and I took it.

I darted through the crowd, feeling Jace's stare dig into my back uncomfortably.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the agency's shiny black cars with tinted windows pulled up, just out of most people's sight.

I rolled my eyes and moved towards the car before casually leaning against it and knocking twice, then three times, and then six times on the driver's window.

The window rolled down and I bent downwards to come face to face with Agent Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor gave me a rare smile and said "Hello again Miss Morgenstern, I hear you have a mission now."

I nodded and told him "Then your sources are as good as normal, do you have any more information on him?"

Ragnor gave me a mock offended look as he answered "Well I should hope so otherwise I might lose my job Miss Morgenstern. And do you expect to see me here in public if I didn't?"

I smiled and said "Not at all Mr Fell. Are you meeting with us at my house in about twenty?"

Ragnor nodded and said "Yes, but not before I give you a congratulations on getting through a day of school present."

I raised an eyebrow at him until he carried on "Well someone by the name of Lucian Greymark has come back from his mission completely healthy."

A true smile now spread across my lips as I heard the familiar voice say "Hey Claire Bear."

I looked up and Luke stood there, his arms already open wide to for me to crash into.

As I hugged him, Luke whispered into my ear "Your mother's doing fine; she said she'll hopefully be home in a couple of days, a week at the most."

I nodded as I pulled back and I asked "Has she remembered to do everything she needs to do to live?"

Luke laughed and said "Don't worry, I told her before I left that she needs to come home in one piece."

I chuckled before Luke said quietly "There are two boys over there staring at you Claire."

Now I whirled around, wondering who the hell was staring at me, before my eyes settled on Jace and Sebastian, both of them staring at me intensely.

Luke by now had opened a car door and he offered "Ladies first."

I smirked and gestured at him "Go on then, I don't want to freeze my butt off here."

Luke laughed before climbing in and I climbed in after him.

Ragnor soon asked "Straight to your house Miss Morgenstern?"

I nodded and said "Yes please Ragnor."

In reply I got "Seatbelt Clary."

My lips curled up slightly as I yanked the seatbelt across my body, before I looked at Luke and said "Got a mission today."

Luke nodded and replied "So I heard, what's this one?

I explained briefly "Eidolon demon, taking anyone he can get his hands from multiple of scenes, mostly clubs, then having sex maybe possibly raping them before cutting their stomachs open and then slit their throats and let them bleed out though the last few he's been drinking their blood."

Worry flashed in Luke's eyes and he asked "Are you sure you don't want back up?"

I nodded firmly and answered "Back up takes weeks to come through, this one's last space between killings was four days. We can't just let him carry on killing just for back up."

Luke sighed but nodded his agreement and a heavy silence settled through the car, neither me, Luke or Ragnor wanting to be the first to break it.

In the end we sat in the silence all the way to my apartment where I climbed out and thanked Ragnor for the ride before nodding at Luke and then shutting the door and jogging towards my front door.

As I opened the main front door, Madame Dorothea, who lives in the apartment under my own, stepped out of her door and asked "Are you alright girlie? You look awfully pale."

I flashed her a small smile and said "Perfectly fine Madame Dorothea, just a little tired."

By the time I had finished speaking I was already half way up the stairs to my apartment but then I called down to her "Also if Magnus or Simon turn up can you just let them up?"

Madame Dorothea nodded and said "Of course."

"Thanks again Dorothea." I called down from my doorway before shutting the door.

Soon I was in looking in the mirror in the bathroom, trying to get myself to relax, Magnus always tells me that I'll be grey haired before I'm thirty but Simon normally lowers it to twenty.

Though its times like this when I truly understand what they mean, I normally tend to be very tense and uptight about certain stuff, especially cases about sexual assaults, though due to my past most probably wouldn't blame me.

After about ten minutes I heard my apartment door open and Magnus and Simon's voices talking to each other about Madame Dorothea.

"She's not normal I swear." Magnus was saying as I opened the door,

I walked towards them and told them with a straight face "She's a monstrous demon who's about to kill half of the population of New York."

Simon replied back "Well at least you can defend yourself against her."

Magnus winked at me as he said "Or your knight in shining armour could come in and save your ass."

I wrinkled my nose slightly and told him firmly "Who needs a knight in shining armour when I have a nerd and gay Sonic the hedgehog lookalike as best friends to help me?"

Magnus laughed and ruffled my hair which caused me to duck before Ragnor appeared at the door and asked "What are you three doing?"

All three of us shrugged in reply before we grew more serious and we sat around the round table which Simon and Magnus skipped over to singing "We're the knights of the round table!" as they normally did whilst me and Ragnor followed them a little more seriously.

As we sat down I asked "So what information do we have?"

Ragnor began to speak quickly, as he handed us the same file as before but this one was slightly thicker than what we'd had at lunch "He goes by the name James Roth, he looks roughly around eighteen, and he has bright blue hair, bright green eyes and a birthmark of a raven on the back of his neck."

I nodded and studied the picture of the boy carefully; he was fairly handsome, his green eyes matched well with his blue hair.

Simon noticed my eyes scanning the photo and he sighed dramatically "All the hot ones are either gay, taken or murderous demons aren't they?"

I elbowed him in the ribs but didn't reply to him as I asked "So when am I going out?"

Magnus answered quickly "Well tomorrow me and Ragnor are going to follow him with the help of Simon and keep notes of his daily routine. Then on Wednesday we'll dress you up a little and make sure you two meet and start talking and he'll hopefully ask to meet with you tomorrow, then Thursday you two will meet up and chat some more and then at the end he'll ask you to go clubbing with him on Friday which is when he'll make his move on you and then you kill him and case solved."

I nodded and said "Is the undercover profile ready?"

Simon shook his head and said "I've only just started it but I'll be working on it during the night and then taking tomorrow off school so I can sleep a little and also help Ragnor and Magnus. So we'll be giving you a lift first thing tomorrow and giving it to you then."

Again I nodded before saying "Good, I'll read it through at break and lunch tomorrow and then we meet here again and you guys can test me on it to make sure it's all good."

Everyone nodded and I said "Awesome, now who's up for pizza and a film?"

Both Simon and Magnus got up, ran towards my sofa and cannonballed onto it.

Ragnor rolled his eyes before he said "Have fun you three, I'm off to meet someone."

Magnus grinned and asked "Oooh is it Stella?"

Simon frowned and said "I thought it was Sonya."

Ragnor was now glaring at them and he told them firmly "One her name is Sophie, and two yes I am meeting her for dinner."

Magnus and Simon howled with laughter whilst I rolled my eyes and told Ragnor "Have fun with her Raggy, and good luck."

Ragnor gave me a mock salute before he walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him.

I moved towards the sofa, which caused Magnus and Simon to move out of the way and leave me some room in the middle and I grinned as I told them "You always do that."

Magnus replied with a smirk "Hey sweetheart, I've seen what you can do to a demon and we're only humans here love and the thought of what you could do to us is terrifying."

I grinned and said "Just pick a movie already, whilst I cook the pizza."

Around ten minutes later I came in with three plates and let Simon and Magnus take theirs before I settled down in-between them and asked "Which movie?"

Magnus grinned as he pressed play "Mission Impossible three."

I rolled my eyes and said "Typical."

Simon ruffled my hair playfully and said "But you love us anyway."

I smirked and replied "Of course, I'd be lost without my nerd and sparkly hedgehog friends."

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but I threw a cushion at his face and joined in with Simon's laughter before all of our attention went to the film as it began to play.

**Jace's point of view**

As soon as we got in, Maryse began to interrogate each of us one by one.

Max was happily telling anyone and everyone who would listen about his day, Alec spoke a bit about his lessons and some of his friends, I spoke about the football team offer and a little bit about my lessons, Izzy however just shrugged and mumbled about being tired and going to her room.

Once Maryse had finished with her questions, I went upstairs planning to head to my own room.

But then I heard quiet sobs coming from Izzy's room so I quietly knocked on the door and called through "Iz? It's Jace."

Izzy's voice sounded irritated as she yelled back "Go away Jace!"

For a moment I debated on entering her room anyway, but then I remember the last time I did that I got a pair of scissors thrown at my face, and decided not to but I did call back "Okay I'm going but if you need to talk to anyone I'm only down the hallway."

Izzy didn't reply to that, not that I had expected her to, and I finally went into my own, plain white room which still had tons of unpacked boxes in it.

With a sigh I slowly began to unpack a few of the boxes until Maryse called everyone down for dinner where Robert asked the same questions as Maryse did earlier, and earned the same response from each of us.

Izzy barely looked any different from when she did earlier, maybe her eyes were slightly puffier but other than that it was barely noticeable that she'd been crying only around an hour beforehand.

As if she knew what I was thinking, her dark eyes met mine and had a small look of worry in them, until I shook my head slightly and then she nodded back before we carried on eating again.

After dinner, Max and Alec took the plates into the kitchen and began to wash up whilst Maryse and Robert went into the living room, which gave me the moment to get Izzy to talk to me.

By the time I worked out some smart plan, Izzy was already halfway up the stairs.

I mentally cursed myself but then I had an idea and called to Izzy "Hey Iz, I'm coming to get you."

Izzy half screamed and tried to run upstairs faster but being a quarterback star on a football team doesn't just come in handy for football, it also helps when chasing your sister up the stairs and grabbing her and pinning her to the floor.

For a while Izzy tried to escape before she said "Dammit Jace, how old do you think we are? Twelve?"

I grinned and told her "And a half."

Izzy tried to glare at me but failed as she began to laugh at me.

For a while we stayed like that but then I asked her "Why were you crying earlier Iz?"

Izzy looked away before saying "It's nothing, just something stupid."

Somehow I could tell she was lying and Izzy seemed to know that as well but I still stood up and helped her up and said "If you say so, but if you change your mind you talk to me okay?"

Izzy nodded and said "Yes sir."

Alec now appeared and asked "Everything alright here?"

Both me and Izzy nodded and said in sync "Yeah, we were just talking."

Alec looked at suspiciously before saying "And you two managed to have a conversation without yelling or attempting to kill each other? Wow this is a day to be marked down in history."

Izzy stuck her tongue out at him whilst I said "Oh Alec, why would I kill my dear little sister when I can give her big hugs?"

The horror on Izzy's face made me and Alec laugh loudly and eventually Izzy joined in with our laughter and even after we stopped and disappeared into our separate rooms, the sound seemed to linger there and comforted me as I carried on unpacking the last of my things.

**Clary's point of view**

By the time the movie had finished Magnus was fast asleep and Simon's attention was mostly on my undercover profile and I was finishing off my history homework.

I yawned and stretched my arms and back before I turned to Simon and asked "You guys staying here?"

Simon glanced at Magnus, who was currently curled up in a ball, before he said "Yeah, Mags drove us up here so we wouldn't freeze but I guess that he's currently unavailable."

I nodded before standing up and fetching some blankets and throwing one over Magnus, careful not to wake him and then passing Simon the second and I told him firmly "You better get some sleep when you're finished Lewis, your mum might murder me otherwise."

Simon waved a hand dismissively at my words and replied "Sleep is for the weak Fray, I can sleep when I'm dead."

"What if you become a Vampire? Then you'll never be dead." I responded with a small smile.

"Vampires have no pulse, so they're dead. Plus they don't actually exist Fray." Simon told me with an eye roll, though his eyes never actually left the computer screen.

I grinned and ruffled his hair as I moved past him and I said "Yeah but if Vampires are already dead, why can they still be killed?"

For a moment there was silence in the room except from Magnus' odd snore whilst we both considered my statement, but then Simon said "I swear to god that you come with the weirdest stuff at night Fray."

I agreed "I think it runs in my family."

Simon laughed with me that time before saying "Go to bed Fray, killing the demons takes up more energy than writing undercover profiles for you."

I ruffled his hair again and said "I meant what I said earlier though; I would be lost with my nerdy kickass with a computer friend and my gay Sonic the hedgehog look alike friend."

"And we'd be lost without our badass at demon butt-kicking assassin." Simon replied, his eyes once again focused on the screen in front of him.

I grinned and said "Yes you would." Before ducking to avoid the badly thrown pillow that came zooming at my head.

Simon muttered something that sounded a lot like "Dollophead."

As I walked off towards my room I called behind me "Night Lewis."

When there was no reply I looked behind me, my hand already on one of my many concealed daggers, only to find that Simon was fast asleep already.

I shook my head at him before I walked over and carefully moved the laptop off his lap and then took his glasses off and placed them on the table next to him, before throwing his blanket over him.

Then I studied my two friends carefully before I nodded to myself and walked into my room again.

I shut the door behind me as quietly as I could before changing quickly and then diving under the duvet.

Though I was tired from waking early this morning, it still took me a while before sleep finally grabbed me and dragged me down into the world of nightmares yet again.

**AN: And that my fellow readers is the end of the second chapter, and once again I apologise for how long it takes me to update and if you have time then I'd appreciate it if you could review, and as I probably won't be updating too soon Merry Christmas or anything else you guys may say to each other due to different religions and other stuff, and I hope you have a good time.**


End file.
